


It's Friday I'm in love!

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because I've been working on longer stuff, By The Cure?, F/F, F/M, Friday I'm in love, I dunno if there's any eremin, I used emoji's as pfps, M/M, THats for u to decide, THis is a short one shot for guys, You know that song, lyric prank, please enjoy, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Jean Want's to prank the tops, are the bottoms in or out?
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Jarco, Reibert, Springles, Yumikuri - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Kudos: 25





	It's Friday I'm in love!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is just a short text chat fic for you guys! I'm trying to get out that fourth chapter of We Found Her In The Middle Of Nowhere soon! I'm also working on an Eruri! It's almost done I just have to type it! I hope you enjoy even though it's a bit uneventful! Also Also! I might make this into a series. You can leave a comment if you have a idea for what they should do next time!

***JKirflurry is online***

**🦄 BERTHOLDT!**

***Bertholdt is online***

**🦋W H A T ?**

**🦄 I need your help…**

**🦋 With what?**

**🦄 I want to prank the tops but we need to get the other bottoms here.**

**🦋 How would you know if I’m a bottom or a top?**

**🦄 Bunk beds. Also you’re loud only bottoms sound like that.**

**🦋 Mn yeah and you would know all about that as a bottom yourself.**

**🦄 Yes. Now I’m going to make a group chat give me a sec.**

**🦋 Fine. 🙄**

***JKirflurry added Sweats, Lion💖, XxJaEgErBoMBxX, House, Brotato, and HistoricalAngel to the chat***

**🥔Yooooo Jean boy! What’s this chat for? Wait you forgot to add Connie!**

**🦄 No I didn’t he not supposed to be in here! It’s a secret chat!**

**☠ Horseface why am I here?**

**🦄 Well if you give me a second and wait for everyone to get here I’ll explain.**

**🦋 And here I was hoping you’d forget to add me.**

**🦄 Stop being dramatic I know that you know that this is going to be hilarious.**

**💖…**

**🦋 Hi Annie.**

**💖 Hi?**

**💖 Why am I here?**

**🎈 At first I was slightly worried why Jean added me… But now I see it’s a group chat. But still… Why did you add me?**

**🦄 Well first off why is your name House?**

**🎈 I took spanish and made it english… I’m a house.**

**🦄 Okay well you’ve been added here because you’re a bottom.**

**🎈 How did you know that?**

**🎈 It’s true… but how?**

**🦄 Well you just look like one IG…**

**☠ OMG STAPH!**

**🦄 Okay fine… that’s not the main point of this chat anyways.**

**🕊 Hey guys! This chat doesn’t have a title. Jean could you please title it?**

**🦄 Oh okay sorry forgot.**

**☠ How do you forget that?**

**🦄 IDK…**

***JKirflurry has change the group chat name to: The Bottoms***

**🕊 The Bottoms?**

**🕊 How did you figure out that?**

**🎈 I have another question. Why is Bertholdt's name Sweats?**

**🦋 That’s kinda personal….**

**🥔 Ohhhhhhh I know whyyyy! Tell her or I will!**

**🦋 Tha- wha- I’m being held against my own will!**

**💖 It’s not even that big of a deal.**

**🦋 Ugh fine.**

**🕊 Wait Annie’s a bottom?**

**💖 …. Shhhh.**

**🦋 Um…**

**🦋 My name is Sweats because I sweat a lot apparently… and Reiner calls me sweets…**

**🎈 …**

**🦋 DON’T JUST TYPE DOT DOT DOT!**

**🎈 It’s cute.**

**🦋 Wha?**

**☠ But also disgusting…**

**🦄 Um great.. WELL NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE I CAN EXPLAIN!**

**☠ Yeah please do.**

**🦄 We are going to prank the tops!**

**🕊 Wait how is Eren a bottom?**

**🦄 Well… um I never thought about it… um.**

**☠ To clarify I’m a switch… not that any of you needed to know that. Um But I will participate in the pranking of the tops.**

**🕊 Works for me!**

**🥔 WAIT WAIT WAIT! I’m ace! How did I end up here?**

**🦄 I just thought you’d want to prank Connie….**

**🥔 Fair point.**

**🦋 If were going to do this then were going to have to start strategizing now.**

**☠ Yeah Bertl’s got a point.**

**🎈 What kind of prank are we pulling?**

**🦄 I thought a lyric prank might be fun. Seeing there confused reactions and all**

**☠ That’s so old school!**

**💖 I like it.**

**☠ W h a t ?**

**💖 It’s a good idea 🤷🏻♀️**

**🥔 I agree! Connie doesn’t listen to a lot of music so this will be great!**

**🦋 I dunno Marco and Reiner are pretty cultured…**

**🦄 THat’s why we have to plot together! 😈**

**🕊 I’m in! Ymir will be so mad!**

**🎈 I’m curious what everyone’s reaction will be.**

**🦄 So everyone agrees? Jaeger?**

**☠ ….**

**☠ I guess it would be kinda funny.**

**🦄 Thank you. ALright so now we need to pick a song then we can start forming a structure how were going to let it unravel.**

**🥔 *LE GASP!* WE SHOULD DO UNRAVEL!**

**🦄 THey wouldn’t understand it and I don’t want to type kanji…**

**🥔 Mn fair point.**

**🦋 Well what kind of reaction do we want? Do we just want them to be confused? Because there reaction will be different depending on the song.**

**🕊 Yeah Bertl’s right we also have to diagnose the fact they might figure the song out or get bored. SO it has to be entertaining to watch and a song they probably don’t know**

**☠ Guess that excludes the muffin song.**

**🥔 Damn we got some real evil geniuses in here!**

**🕊 *blushes***

**🥔 AHHH HISTORIA!**

**🦄 Okay okay good point what kind of song should it be? Sad, suicidal, love like, raunchy?**

**🦋 Well do we want them to get flustered or upset? The main point is that they’re confused either way.**

**🎈 Some of them might go really far if we did an upsetting song. FOr example if we sang super suicidal Ymir would probably hunt Historia down, and Marco wouldn’t talk to Jean for a week.**

**🕊 THat’s a very valid point**

**☠ Armin might actually hurt himself…**

**🎈 True..**

**🦋 Yeah Reiner already knows I have anxiety issues. We should go for flustered.**

**🦄 Okay so that leaves us with love- like or raunchy.**

**💖 Imagine they’re face if we did raunchy.**

**🥔 LMAOOOOO CONNIE WOULD BE SO CONFUSED!**

**🦄 OMG he would tho.**

**☠ So song ideas?**

**🦋 L- O- V- E ?**

**💖 omg…**

**🦋 ?**

**☠ How does that go?**

**🦋 L is for the way you, look at me!~**

**💖 O is the only one I see. ~**

**🕊 E is very very extraordinary!**

**🎈 That’s Armin’s favorite song to cook to. He’ll figure it out.**

**☠ Really?**

**🎈 You would know if you would be there.**

**☠ I-**

**🥔 Oop tea ☕**

**🦋 So off the list huh?**

**🦄 Yeah, it’s kind of a popular song not to mention. Also not very raunchy.**

**🦋 Fair. Hm… THis is gonna take some time huh?**

**🕊 Yeah.**

**🥔 Come and get your love?**

**🦄 Too popular**

**🦋 34 + 35 ?**

**🕊 Why do you know that song?**

**🦋 Same reason you do sweetheart.**

**🕊😳**

**🕊 they drink it just like water IG 🤭**

**🥔 BLEACH MY EYES MY EEEEEYYEEEES!**

**🦄 Well shit.. Okay uh lets get back on topic.**

**☠ Walk by the ocean?**

**🎈 Just stop now you’ve ruined your chances**

**☠ ???**

**🦋 I feel like Armin would get that immediately, also that’s kinda lame for a lyric prank. Annie you’ve been quiet any idea’s?**

**💖 uh… You make me feel?**

**🦋 Hey oh! double confusion points! COuld you imagine Reiner's face if I type the line “You make me feel like a natural woman.~” Lmao!**

**🦄 Uh… I feel like Reiner would know that song for some reason… Also Marco watches AGT so he’ll get it right away. Not to mention Marie likes the song.**

**☠ Simp.**

**🦄 Shut up were trying to scheme. Unless you have any useful comments.**

**☠ If I killed someone for you?**

**🕊 Again that could cause worry. Not to mention everyone here is kinda fucked up so I think they all know that song.**

**🎈 Good point 😏**

**🥔 MIKASA AHHHH!**

**🦄 Do you just like screaming peoples names or?**

**🥔 yes. JEAN! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**🦋 Okay uh we seem to be getting nowhere. Annie why don’t you pull up your Spotify playlist and get something from there?**

**💖 Sure thing butter boy.**

**🦋 I told you to drop that!**

**💖 And I told you to not question it.**

**🥔 Oh mah god! There is so much damn tea in here!**

**💖 Okay uh… No girl in red that would be weird.**

**☠ ???**

**💖 Music for gay girls**

**☠ Oh…**

**💖 Uhm we have some Brittney Spear but that’s too obvious…**

**💖 Marina and her Diamonds is too popular.**

**💖 Oh I found I’m gonna love you by Jennifer Hewitt… Kinda old song doubt they know it.**

**🦄 Isn’t that a bit… mushy?**

**🦋 Yeah I don’t think that would get us the reaction we want.**

**💖 Mn fair. Lets see what else I can find.**

**💖 Cannibal?**

**🦄 Too popular.**

**🎈 Too high~ Can’t get down~**

**🦄 No! We said no Ariana Grande!**

**🥔 With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride!**

**🦄 Guys focus!**

**☠ You’re toxic I’m slipping under!**

**🕊 With a taste of your poison paradise!**

**🦋 I’m in between should I sing along or focus?**

**🎈 Focus.**

**🦄 You were just! Ah whatever. What else you got Annie?**

**💖 Shadows of the night?**

**🎈 Were running with the shadows of the night!**

**☠ SO BABY TAKE MY HAND AN BE ALRIGHT!~**

**☠ Love that song!~**

**🎈 But alas we sang it at a karaoke party with Armin.**

**💖 M’kay Somebody that I used to know?**

**🕊 #HurtFeelingsByYmirFritz**

**🥔 Lolz good point tho.**

**💖 Buttercup?**

**🦄 Again a bit weird for a lyric prank**

**💖 Good point hm Time after time?**

**🦋 And when you fall I will catch you! Time after time! And when your lost I will find you! Time after time! It’s in mine and Reiner’s wedding playlist, won’t work. It’d be cute tho.**

**🦄 You’re not even engaged…**

**🦋 Hey planning for the future is never to early!**

**☠ Daymmmmmm**

**☠ I think I got an idea if you’ll hear me out.**

**🦄 Alright Jaeger what’s your idea?**

**☠ Moves like Jagger….**

**🦄 Too popular but thanks for the laugh.**

**☠ ✋🏻👌🏻**

**💖 Should I continue?**

**🦄 Yes please.**

**💖 So how about… We are young? No wait too popular.**

**💖 All Lady Gaga and Katy Perry is kinda ruled out too huh?**

**🥔 Yeah…. Man this is hard!**

**🕊 Guys we need to pick something fast. We’re gonna run out of time!**

**🦄 Damnit! Okay how about this um Annie I trust you to find a song, then we’ll do this tomorrow deal?**

**💖 Sure I guess.**

**☠ Wait what’s gonna happen to the group chat when the prank is over?**

**🦄 I dunno I guess were a gang now.**

**🥔 That’s chill. Welp cya guys later!**

**☠ Bye**

**🎈 Goodbye <3**

**🦋 Bye!**

**💖 Peace**

**🕊 Love you guys! Bye bye!**

**🦄 Yeah cya.**

***Everyone has left: The Bottoms***

**~~~~~ The next day~~~**

***Lion💖 is online***

**💖 Okay guys I got a song.**

**💖 Nothing to popular but can still start a fire.**

**🥔 Why would we light a fire?**

**💖 I meant emotional fire Sasha.**

**🥔 Oh.**

**🦄 Hey! So you got a song! Great this is gonna be a blast!**

**💖 Yeah I’m just waiting for everyone to get here.**

**☠ Sup dudes.**

**🎈 Hello.**

**🕊 This time again**

**🦋 Oh boy…**

**☠ What song did you pick?**

**💖 Friday I’m In Love by The Cure**

**🕊 OMG IT’S PERFECT!**

**🥔 Good work Lion heart!**

**🦄 Ya did good, I knew I could trust a fellow Slytherin.**

**💖 Please don’t bring Harry Potter into this.**

**🦋 It’s a great choice I don’t think Reiner or Marco know that song. And if they do the rest will probably still be confused.**

**☠ Great so now we have to see how to go about it! WE Need to be in place they won’t find us.**

**🎈 Hitch isn’t at mine and Sasha’s dorm rn so just come over to Rose.**

**💖 Good idea although Hitch could come back at any moment. What’s she going to say when she opens the door and see’s all us bottoms in your guy’s dorm?**

**🥔 She said she was going to be gone for the weekend didn’t she tell you?**

**💖 Yeah but I mean you never know with Hitch.**

**🥔 I say you’re being paranoid Annie!**

**💖 Maybe…**

**🦋 It’ll all work out I’m sure! So I’m gonna go over to Rose now is that okay?**

**🥔 Come on in the door is open Berturtle!**

**🦋 Thanks! 😅**

**🦄 Okay so were all going to Rose now chill. Now we need to find out who starts and learn the lyrics!**

**🕊 Ooooh! This is all coming together! 😆😆😆**

**🎈 Welp lets get set up!**

**☠ Go team!~ 💪🏻**

**~~~~~Later at the Rose dorm building~~~**

**🦄 Okay are we ready to do this guys?**

**🕊 I think so!**

**🎈 Mikasa was born ready.**

**☠ LET’S FUCKING GO!**

**🦋 Yep hehe!**

**💖 👌🏻**

**🥔 WERE READY!!! WHOOOOOOO!**

**🦄 Alright lets move to the main group chat.**

***Everyone left: The Bottoms***

***JKirflurry has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***HistoricalAngel has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***Brotato and House have entered: The Gangs all here***

***Sweats has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***Lion💖 has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**🦄 Nyah! Meow! Uh what other sound would cat make?**

***Freckles has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**🍕 Jean what are you talking about?**

**🍕 Oh wait! I think a cat also say Mew? Or is that the same thing?**

***BraunTillDawn has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**❤💪🏻 What are we talking about?**

***Yum! Ir has entered: The Gangs all here***

**🔪 Why is like seven people here but not saying anything? Mad sus if you ask me.**

**❤💪🏻 You’re probably being paranoid.**

**🔪 Come on! That’s kinda sus isn’t it?**

***Bitchit’sHitch has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**💎 That is kinda sus… oooh maybe they’re plotting something?**

**🍕 I thinks that’s over estimating them.**

**💎 Yeah sure.**

***Totallyleathaldumbass has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**👻 Yo what’s up fam! I see everybody’s in here!**

***ChArmin' has entered: The Gangs all here!***

**📚 Hi guys! What’s going on?**

**🍕 Nothing… yet… Half the people here are silent.**

**📚 Oh… That’s…. Odd**

**🦄 Look’s like the gangs all here guys.**

**🦋 Yeah looks like it.**

**❤💪🏻 Sweets?**

**🦄 SO I was talking about the days of the week Bertholdt.**

**📚???**

**🦋 Oh Yeah!**

**🔪 This is boring af**

**🥔** **I don't care if Monday's blue**

**👻 ??? Huh?**

**🎈 Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too**

**🍕 Aw but I like those days.**

**🕊 Thursday, I don't care about you~**

**🔪 Excuse me? Are you talking to Marco or me?**

**🦋 It's Friday, I'm in love!**

**💎 WoOOoW!**

**❤💪🏻 …. Love you too?**

**🦄 Monday you can fall apart.**

**🍕 Isn’t that the day you have to get your shit together?**

**🎈Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart**

**📚 I never knew you disliked Tuesday and Wednesday so much Mikasa…**

**🥔 Oh Thursday doesn’t even start!**

**🕊 It’s Friday I’m in love!**

**🔪 So only fridays? What? You know what. I just sit back an observe.~**

**☠ Saturday waits and SUnday comes too late!**

**🎈 But Friday never hesitates!**

**📚 You too Eren?**

**💖 I don't care if Monday's black. Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack!**

**💎 Yo sis you need a doctor or something?**

**❤💪🏻 Since when does Annie care that much about anything though?**

**🦄 Thursday never looking back!**

**☠ It’s Friday I’m in love!~**

**📚 With who? 👉🏻👈🏻**

**👻 Yo dude what is this? I am confused but intrigued.**

**📚 Yeah same here Connie.**

**💎 Maybe they just have strange mood swings…**

**🍕 Or maybe it’s an undecipherable talk about the weather?**

**👻 Who knows?**

**🥔 Monday you can hold your head!**

**👻 Da fuck?**

**🦋 Tuesday, Wednesday say in bed.~**

**❤💪🏻 If it’s with you then sure~**

**🦋 😜**

**📚 Uhhhh what… 😳**

**🎈Or Thursday watch the walls instead**

**🍕 You’re being very negative Mikasa…**

**💖 It’s Friday I’m in love!~**

**💎 🥰**

**🔪 Yo Annie used an exclamation point….**

**🍕 Wait anybody notice how they’re kind of repeating?**

**📚 Yeah that is kinda strange…**

**🦋 Saturday waits and Sundays come too late!**

**🕊 But Friday never hesitates!**

**🦄 Dressed up the eyes, it’s a wonderful surprise...**

**🍕 Uhhh… What?**

**🥔 To see your shoes and spirits rise!~**

**🍕 Jean I’m taller than you… uh *blushes***

**☠ Throw out your frown and just smile at the sound!**

**💖 Sleek as a shriek, spinning 'round and 'round**

**🎈 Always take a big bite. It's such a gorgeous sight.**

**🕊 To see you eat in the middle of the night.~**

**☠ You can never get enough. Enough of this stuff.**

**📚 I am so confused**

**❤💪🏻 Fuck everyone is, just go with it. 🥵**

**💎 So like… can admit this is kind hot? Like I'm having visions over here.**

**🔪 Eh.. Yeah it is… It’s kinda hot.**

**📚 Omg you guys… 😰😖**

**🦄 It’s Friday I’m in love!~**

**🍕 Okay let me set this straight. It’s Saturday! Friday was yesterday!..... But I won’t deny any advances…. 🙈**

**💎 Get some!~**

**📚 Guys!**

**👻 Wait I think I know what’s happening!**

**🦋 I don’t care if Monday’s blue.**

**📚 What do you think that is?**

**🎈 Tuesday grey,**

**💖 and Wednesdays too.**

**👻 Thursday I don’t care about you!**

**📚 Well ouch…**

**🔪 Listen I’m terrible and even I thought that was low!**

**🥔 It’s Friday I’m in love!~ 🥰**

**👻 🥰**

**❤💪🏻 Aw.**

**🦄 Monday you can fall apart.**

**☠ Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart!**

**🍕 Hold up… WHAT!?**

**🕊 Thursday doesn’t even start!**

**🎈 It’s Friday I’m in love!~**

**🦋 Do-do, do-do~**

**💖 Do, do, do~**

**👻 Doo, do do!**

**☠ Do-do do-do!**

**📚 Wait is this a song?**

**🍕 OmG WaIT! How couLd I fOrGEt!?**

**🍕 Do-do do-do do!**

**🥔 Oh, oh whoa whoa**

**🦄 Oh, Oh whoa whoa**

**👻 It’s friday I’m in love~**

**🥔 Yaaaaaay~**

**🍕 I can't believe I didn't realize sooner!**

**🦄 That’s a wrap people good work! Again thank you Annie for finding the song!**

**💖 My pleasure.**

**🔪 SO y’all planned this thing together?**

**🕊 ‘fraid so.**

**🔪 Noice.**

**🎈 That was fun~**

**❤💪🏻 So wait hold up I’m still confused.**

**🦋 About what?**

**❤💪🏻 I dunno… what? I kinda can’t believe this happened…**

**🦋 It’s okay to be smooth brain *pat pat***

**❤💪🏻 Shut up!**

**👻 lmao**

**🦄 SO did we get you guys good?**

**☠ Yeah did the prank pay off?**

**📚 Yeah you guys got us. I’d say anyways.**

**💖 Have to say wasn’t as funny as I wanted it to be I should have chosen a raunchy song**

**💎 Oop scandalous~**

**💖 😉**

**💎🥵**

**🍕 Guys group chat! Please!**

**💎 She started it.**

**❤💪🏻 I think I’m gonna need to take a minute.**

**👻 To forget those scarring emoji’s? Yeah same.**

**❤💪🏻 No I just…. That happened ahhhhhhhh no!**

**🦋 Are your okay Reiner?**

**❤💪🏻 I feel so dumb! Ahhh! It hurts!**

**📚 You’ll be okay.**

**🥔 That was fun but to be honest it was slightly uneventful**

**🦄 Don’t worry we’ll scheme another day brotato.**

**🥔 Aye aye!**

**🎈 I look forward to it.**

**🕊 Same!**

**🍕 Wait scheme? What are you guys talking about?**

**🦄 uhhh**

**☠ QUICK ABANDON THE GROUP CHAT!**

***Seven people have gone offline***

**💎 Well I can’t wait to see what they do next time!**

**🔪 I’m a bit curious too…**

**~~~~~Back in to bottoms group chat~~~**

**🦄 Well I’d consider that mostly successful.**

**🥔 Agreed!**

**🕊 If we do it next time we should probably choose something like wheres my juul or some snl thing.**

**☠ Yo that would be hilarious!**

**🎈 Vines anyone?**

**💖 ✋🏻👌🏻 YES.**

**🦋 I can tell were going to do a lot of things in this group chat..**

**🥔 Got that right! Oh but wait I want to change the title!**

***Brotato change the title to: The Bottoms and Sasha***

**🕊 It’s very fitting!**

**🎈 Nice**

**🦄 We should probably all be getting back to the dorms now.**

**☠ Gotta point Horseface.**

**🦋 See you guys tomorrow!**

**💖 Bye**

**🕊 Love y’all bye!**

**🥔 cya!**

**🎈 Goodbye.**


End file.
